Discussion:Histoire/@comment-27570764-20160111001617
j'ai analysée tout les items de binding isaac et se que j'ai trouvée est édifiant.Sa n'a pas était simple mais la j'ai des preuves solide et nouvelle .Edmund m'impressionne! Je vais commencer par les items pour garder le suspense de ma nouvelle théorie. -'Objet de Bobby' lier au poison et au bombe: bob's curse: poison bombs , bob's rotten head : bomb , bob's brain: familier bomb + poison'objet bobby qui montre le lien avec isaac': baby bomb: ami jusqu’à la fin , brother baby:ami jusqu’à la fin ,???only friend:controled friend (debloquer rush avec blue baby ), best friend :ami jusqu’à la fin ,rotten friend : ami infesté ,BFFS: règle de vos ami (best friend forever) Bobby empoisonnement: the virus:poison ipecac, chemical peel , mom's bottle of pills les remèdes : ipecac : explosive shot .* explication* :ipecac est un médicament (poison) contre la toux qui fait vomir (se médicament a était interdit) ,si on ne vomi pas on meurt.certain se servais de se poison pour maigrir . peut aussi servir a faire vomir un enfant qui a manger quelque chose de mortel. **experimental treatement: peut tuer bluebaby si elle supprime sa santé ' ** PHD:meilleur pilule . a lump of coal(morceaux de charbon):*mon cadeaux de noël '(cadeaux offert a bobby de la part de isaac ou de ses parent ou cadeaux de isaac de la part de ses parent) *explication:le charbon végétale est le meilleur désintoxiquant naturelle. et le charbon actif réduit les gaz intestinaux. organe de bobby en danger: coeur:hp up, placentat :regen et hp up bobs bladder (la vessie de bobs) qui est verte AUTRE: piggy bank: ma vie est sauver! (ils ont besoin d'argent pour soigné bobby) imaginer un enfant empoisonner qui donne sa tirelire et qui dit: sauver ma vie. torn photo:on voie moms habiller en blanc qui pleure avec un petit dans ses bras (la photo est déchiré coter enfant ,mais vu la position de la tête,il s'agit d'un enfant qui na pas la force de se tenir debout).moms habiller en blanc? est elle a l'hopital ? forget me now (oubliez moi maintenant): je ne me souviens pas. débloquer quand on bat satan avec bluebaby . bluebaby alias bobby veut que sa famille l'oublie. il y a d'autre objet lier a bobby sans intérêt que je ne citerai pas . bobby a était empoisonnée il soufrait terriblement ! Ses parents on tout fait pour le sauver! allant jusqu’à lui faire prendre des médicaments expérimentaux.Les médicaments lui donner peut être d'incroyable gaz (bomb,farting baby etc...) .je pense que bobby est le grand frère de isaac son seul ami et ami jusqu’à la fin car il mourut . sa mère a déchirée la torn photo pour ne plus se rappeler de lui et oublier cette tragédie qui a briser son cœur. elle n'aime pas isaac car elle ne peut plus donner son amour !son cœur est déchiré .Elle habille peut être isaac en fille pour qu'il ne lui rappelle pas bobby. l'item forget me now est clair! bluebaby (bobby) sait que sa famille est triste et il veut qu'il l'oublie. c'est se que edmund a cacher . en réunissant quelques pièces du puzzle de bobby sa s’éclaircit un peu.d’ailleurs aucun souvenir,end et photo ne dirige vers bobby preuve que edmund cache se secret qui était pourtant logique et constamment entre nos main (les items). *piggy bank ! experimental treatement! forget me now! tout les items lier a bobby ,au poison et a sa guérison .pas de remède pour autre chose que le poison.manger des pilules! c'est sa! simple théorie et question peut etre que c'est la faute de isaac si son frère a était empoisonnée . isaac est il née ou adopter pour donner des cellules souches(item: stem cell) et des bouts d'organes a bobby? bobby a était tuer par un membre de la famille pour abréger ses souffrance abominable?(la mère) Le fœtus( itlive) serait bobby que isaac tue pour lui évité de souffrire? bobby est le seul ami! pourquoi il ne dit pas frère ?